The present invention relates to aircraft engine systems and, more particularly, to an adjustable loop clamp for securing electrical cables, tubes, or hoses in a fixed position.
Loop clamps also known as "P" clamps are used widely in gas turbine engines for securing cables, hoses, and tubes to other engine hardware. The conventional loop clamp is well suited for application with objects having fixed controlled diameters such as tubes. However, many electrical cables have irregular cross-sections, the diameters of which are not dimensionally controlled with tight tolerances. This results in cables being loosely secured with existing loop clamps, because the existing clamps are generally designed for hard tubes with known diameters. This problem also results in added expense, since a number of differently sized loop clamps must be available for use on the same cable bundle.
The loop clamp device has changed very little over the years which is surprising, considering their widespread use and the various problems associated with their use, such as stated above. Most assemblers agree that the installation of these clamps is difficult because of their stiffness. The use of commercially available clamps on electrical cables is further complicated by the fact that cable diameter dimensions, as stated above, are not tightly controlled, and that the cables have "soft" irregular cross sections.
Tie-wraps are familiar devices that are easily installed and offer positive retention, regardless of the shape of the enveloped object. Designs exist that have mount bolt features similar to the "P" clamp, but their use is restricted due to temperature limitations of the materials used in making these ties. Additionally, cable ties are destroyed upon disassembly.
Similar looking ties made of metal have also been explored for use. Unfortunately, removal of these bands after installation is a major obstacle that discourages their use.
It is therefore highly desirable and an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable loop clamp for use in gas turbine engines, which provides improved retention of electrical cables.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an adjustable loop clamp wherein electrical cables having irregular cross-sections can be tightly secured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable loop clamp for securing flexible cables having diameters which are not dimensionally controlled with tight tolerances.
These objects and other features and advantages will become more readily apparent in the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.